SUMMERTIME RECORD
by NeKo-02
Summary: Esos recuerdos, esas personas, esos lugares...por que este no fue un adios solo un asta luego...por que este no fue el final solo un nuevo comienzo


**Notas:**  
**Narra Haruka **  
**Lea con música de fondo**  
**Disfrute~**

* * *

**SUMMERTIME RECORD**

Tome mi lápiz y comencé a dibujar lo que recordaba de aquel hermoso verano en el cual los conocí bajo ese cielo celeste, sonreí con nostalgia al ver como esos recuerdos eran muy vagos pero tan siquiera tenía recuerdos ¿no?  
Tosi un poco casi callendo de esa silla de ruedas, aun que podía caminar perfectamente muchas personas insistían que la utilizará…era algo a lo cual ya estoy acostumbrado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.  
Reí con nostalgia, observando mis dibujos…el primero fue el de una casita creo que se encontraba en medio del bosque, el segundo fue una calle de noche con los focos iluminándola, el tercero es un escenario, el cuarto una especie de recamara pues incluso en esta hay un conejito blanco, el quinto son los pasillos de mi vieja escuela, el sexto es una avenida, séptimo un callejón, octavo una sala con sofás color negro y el ultimo es el techo de algún edificio alto…pero al ver los dibujos se ven tan solos…como si le faltara algo a esos recuerdos que tengo.  
Muchos los an visto y siempre dicen cosas como –Oh! Son hermosos- o –Por favor enséñame a dibujar- es algo tan molesto pero lo disimulo…no quiero ser una carga para alguien jeje…  
Me da pena confesarlo pero en mi interior sé que le falta a esos dibujos tan valiosos y lo que le falta es mi familia en ellos pero…no recuerdo el cómo eran….estúpido ¿Verdad?  
En mi mejilla izquierda tengo unos hexágonos, no sé de donde salieron y me los an intentado quitar pero al parecer son una marca permanente es como si yo en ese verano hubiera echo algo irreversible…  
Mis parpados se sienten tan pesados como si me fuera a desmayar, ¿Que estoy diciendo? Si mis ojos se an cerrado y ahora lo recuerdo….recuerdo todas esas personas um…  
_''extrañas''_ si esa palabra las define muy bien, yo era parte de esas personas  
_''unicas''_ y _''especiales''_ que tenían una_ ''habilidad en la mirada'_', si yo ahora puedo gravarme su mirada, su aspectos, su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, sus sonrisas….no….estoy en un error yo no puedo gravarme eso pues…eso…en ese momento yo….¡Yo lo vivi también!

-'_'_Konoha, vamos sal de mi cuarto''  
''Claro~ el maestro no quiere que usted vea esos anuncios~''  
''Ene cállate''- esas peleas que me daban risa en el interior

–'_'_Líder, usted ara de cenar brochetas por konoha ¿No?''  
''¡Kano, cállate idiota que es una sorpresa!''  
''Entonces la ayudo~''-esas sorpresas que no eran tan sorpresa pero aun asi me llenaban de alegría

–''¿Seto?''  
''¿Qué pasa mary?''  
_ '_'¿As visto a momo?''  
'_'_um…creo que salio''- esas palabras tan naturales que me llenaban de calor

–''konoha~ mira, mira hibiya te dirá algo''  
''etto...''  
''Ya dilo~''  
''Gracias…por ser como un hermano Konoha…''  
''¡Bien echo hibi-tan!''  
''¡No me digas así Abuela!''- esas palabras…de ese niño.

Es cierto….con ellos no fue siempre alegría también estuvo ese tiempo…interminables días donde ella perdió la vida o donde yo fui una llave para traer a los muertos de vuelta…siempre me pregunte ¿Cómo alguien tan torpe puede ser útil?  
Nunca encontré la respuesta pero ¿Alguien se preocupaba por eso? En primer lugar ¿Alguien se preocupaba por mi?...

_-''Haruka...te quiero…''- _

esa voz la escuche, la reconocí ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Era cercana? La desesperación me invade y al fin la recuerdo…Takane…

-''Deja de decir eso idiota''  
''Ene-chan, me duele~ ¿Puedes soltarme~?''- esos recuerdos

–''Tu te encargaras de los dibujos, kenjirou del programa y yo seré el oponente ¿Entendido?''- esa persona

–''um….¿Que tal Konoha? Si tomamos tu apellido kokonose y Haruka diría konoha~''- ella

–''¿Haruka?...hey…despierta…¿Haruka?...¡Despierta! , ¿¡HARUKA!?''- lo recuerdo…ella era…la persona que amaba…y también estaba ….el maestro que me utilizo de llave jeje…

Por fin abrí mis ojos y me levante de esa silla viendo el paisaje di media vuelta y parecía una ilusión pero todo el mekakushi-dan estaba en ese lugar sin embrago fue un engaño cruel de mi mente.  
De nuevo tome el lápiz y comencé a dibujar a esas personas especial, en el pasillo de la escuela, en esa habitación, en esa casita, en todos lados pero yo no recordaba un techo…¿Por qué lo abre dibujado?  
Fue cuando me di cuenta que ese era el final…y me dibuje solo pero…¿No era eso estúpido?  
Un final siempre es inicio de algo nuevo así que yo los dibuje a todos.  
Porque ellos eran mi familia….!Porque yo era parte del mekakushi-Dan¡  
y asi comenzara una nueva historia estoy seguro de eso…

Esos recuerdos de la base secreta, esos amigos, esa guerra, ese sol de verano….estoy seguro que nadie los podrá olvidar ni siquiera yo…volveré a olvidarlos.  
Mire asía arriba y observe un avión volar –Deslumbrante, ¿No es asi?- susurro en mi límite de llanto pues aunque e recordado su rostro, su forma de hablar y personalidad…también recordé que esos días terminaron hace mucho tiempo atrás

-''No olvides, ahora, sigue hacia adelante''- creo que fue Azami la que me lo dijo después de hacerme regresar al yo de siempre si, fue conmigo con que todo acabo, conmigo y con Shintaro.  
Derrotamos esos días, esas palabras, ese pasado, derrotamos todo. Esa era nuestra guerra, queríamos demostrar que sin ser adultos podíamos vencer todo y aun que ya no podemos regresar al pasado, podemos regresar en nuestros recuerdos.

Sé que ellos están en algún lugar, afuera…aun peleando sobre su futuro y su vida. Enseñando a otras personas a avanzar…esa es mi familia después de todo.  
Todo fue algo lindo, algo bueno e inolvidable pero todo eso tiene un final y otro comienzo.  
Aún recuerdo como nos despedimos.

Todos mirábamos asía esa ciudad, asía ese mundo salvaje y cruel.  
Comenzamos a llorar, ese era el adiós pero  
-¿Por qué lloran?- pregunto shintaro viéndonos –¡Hey! Este no será un adiós, será solo un Hasta luego, pues algún día todos nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro de eso-  
Lo miramos sorprendidos de esas palabras y sonreímos para acercarnos  
–¡Mekakushi-dan!- Gritamos el nombre del grupo secreto y comenzamos a irnos uno por uno solo con una palabra _''Asta luego''_ yo fui el ultimo y admire ese paisaje varias veces.  
Dios prometí esa vez no olvidar nada y mírenme, tuve que desmayarme para recordarlos estoy seguro que me regañarían si lo supieran.  
Regrese a mi habitación y deje mi cuaderno de dibujos sobre la cama.  
Salí a respirar aire limpio…y recordé como me llamaba también

Yo fui Haruka Kokonose, un chico enfermo con un amor secreto y dos amigos muy buenos y hoy...yo soy Konoha miembro número 9 del mekakushi-dan...yo hoy sé que tengo a mi pequeña familia algo extraña, no lo negare pero aun asi yo los quiero.

A todos...Muchas gracias...espero ver a mi familia junta de nuevo…y que estos recuerdos se queden siempre conmigo…

Hasta luego~

* * *

**Espero les gustara fue echo especialmente para mis niños (es decir administradores, CdC, moderador y fans) de la pagina Kagerou Days/kagerou Project, lo quiero o3o/ **

Por favor deja un review :33 es gratis dejar uno

Neko-02 fuera...


End file.
